


..Manhattan*

by lazlong



Series: Fool's Errand [7]
Category: Gone With the Wind - Margaret Mitchell, NCIS
Genre: Crack, New habits die hard, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazlong/pseuds/lazlong
Summary: In the end, it turns out disaster of unimaginable proportions, but for completely different reasons than expected.





	..Manhattan*

In the end, it turns out disaster of unimaginable proportions, but for completely different reasons than expected.

Evening approaches, the shadows are deep and Scarlett is afraid, afraid in earnest now of meeting Mother. Afraid of breaking down in tears, afraid of saying something out of character, terrified of keeping silence for too long. Afraid of breaking unintentional cover, then locked in madhouse. Never, not in this time and place!

_Carriage can be heard approaching, just as she remembers_. She runs out to porch, not as it was _first time,_ there is no need to discuss Ashley now with Pa; nervous and petrified and deadly calm. 

Ellen, the revered Madonna, the blessed saint, the Ellen-who-died-and-I-did-not-manage-to-say-goodbye, verbena scent and wisdom, standing still, just before climbing in of carriage..

Decades with Jethro has made scanning and evaluating everybody her first nature, and then, out of blue, there is sudden urge to head-slap some sense in Mother.

Because.. already there it is, tell-tale signs of somebody well on their way to burnout, because the carriage has been approached in mind-numbing tiredness already.

Ellen, she is so impossibly young to Scarlett’s eyes, young and.. given up on beauty of life, paying her penance by driving herself to early grave by _helping_ , helping of all things to those who are going to kill her in the end, even if it will be indirectly, punishing herself for staying alive… instead of enjoying every take of the breath, swish of luxurious dress, of sparkling diamonds and magnolia, in full bloom.

_And to choose such a socially-accepted form of suicide of all things!_

**Author's Note:**

> (c)Legacy of L.Cohen, of course.


End file.
